Herencia de Sangre
by Xime.Black
Summary: La última heredera de la estirpe Granger, Hermione, cursa su último año en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, hijo de sangres pura, ha acabado en Griffindor y creció forjando una gran amistad con Harry y Ron. Este año algo inimaginado les sucederá, estarán preparado
1. Prólogo

Hola!, bueno.. aca les dejo uno de mis primeros fanfics!, espero que les guste..

Cualquier crítica constructiva que hagan, sea diciendo que la escritura no es lo mio o diciendo que les gusto, la tendre muy en cuenta para ir mejorando poco a poco en mi escritura!.

------

PROLOGO.

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba, y eso solo podía indicar una cosa para nuestro extraño trío, nuevas aventuras. El séptimo, y último año en Hogwarts, tendría que superar ampliamente nuestras expectativas, no dejaríamos que nada ni nadie nos lo impidiera. Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para lo que sucedería, ni siquiera yo.

Pero basta de palabrerio, es hora de presentar al tan proclamado trio.

Encabezando la lista se encuentra Harry Potter, ninguna aventura es suficiente para él; moreno, ojos verdes, gran jugador de Quiddich y unas gafas que le dan un toque especial.

Ocupando el segundo puesto se encuentra Ronald Weasley, pelirrojo, ojos claros, aracnofóbico y el amigo que todos quieren tener.

Y tercero, pero no por eso menos importante, me encuentro yo, Draco Malfoy, rubio, ojos grises, otro talento del Quiddich, y gran cerebro, por cierto, mal aplicado en travesuras. Sin alardear.

Tres integrantes dignos de Griffindor, leones hasta la uña del dedo gordo del pie: aventureros, atrevidos, pero por sobre todo impulsivos. Pero no es tan fiero el león como lo pintan, somos grandes personas dispuestas a darte el brazo entero en caso de que les pidas una mano. si quieres un amigo con todas las letras, pues que esperas para conocernos?.

Pero como iba diciendo antes, este era nuestro último año en Hogwarts y no íbamos a quedarnos con ganas de nada. En ese mismo momento, ya instalados en nuestro compartimiento del tren, planeábamos nuestra primera travesura, contra quien sino Hermione Granger.

Un cabo suelto en este historia, pero déjenme presetarla, Hermione Granger serpiente hasta la médula, fría y calculadora, arrogante, intimidante, ególatra y por sobre todo racista. Aunque debo admitir que es una gran estudiante, competencia hasta para mí, a quien engaño, ni yo soy es capaz de ser un rival digno de ella, pero al menos lo intento. Proviene de una familia de sangre pura, purísima, los Granger. Magos y brujas fríos, todos y cada uno de ellos fue un gran intelecto y muy respetado en el mundo mágico. Vale aclarar que su inteligencia era inversamente proporcional a su escasa personalidad y vida social, y esta Granger no era la excepción. No hay Granger que no haya acabado en Slythering.

Pero como sea, Mcgonagall no nos podría detener este año, ni el mismísimo director de Hogwarts sería capaz de hacerlo. Sonreímos nuevamente al recordar el plan, ya casi estaba acabado, solo quedaba estimar los últimos detalles. Nuevamente una sonrisa entre pícara y macabra apareció en nuestros rostros, si, definitivamente ESE iba a ser EL año.


	2. Capitulo 1 Experimentos

Les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les guste !.

----

Capitulo 1.- Experimentos

Revisamos por segunda vez nuestro cronograma y sonreímos al ver que la mayoría de nuestras clases coincidían, o por lo menos todas las que compartíamos. Yo cursaba unas cuantas clases más que ellos, que a pesar de que para lo que queríamos seguir no eran necesarias, nunca esta demás aprender algo nuevo. Además eran otras áreas en donde podía competir con Granger, patético no?.

Después de un ostentoso desayuno nos dirigíamos a nuestra primera clase, pociones. Buen terreno para empezar la competencia, sin exagerar, soy muy bueno en la preparación de pociones, aunque no debo subestimarla a ella. En el camino las chicas no paraban de saludarnos y guiñarnos el ojo, que hay para decir, éramos guapos y lo sabíamos. Remus Lupin había llegado a asegurar que nuestro trío era la reencarnación perfecta de los merodeadores, un halago que nosotros aceptábamos con gusto.

Llegamos a las mazmorras, un lugar demasiado frío y húmedo para mi gusto. Agradezco seriamente pertenecer a la casa Griffindor, no podría soportar todos los días respirar ese aire viciado, como lo hizo alguna vez cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia. Por desgracia ese es un tema bastante largo para explicarlo ahora. Entramos al aula y allí nos esperaba el profesor Snape, tan sonriente como de costumbre, léase con ironía. Sin siquiera dirigirnos la palabra a ninguno de sus alumnos anoto un nombre en el pizarrón _"Bálsamium Curitious"_ y rápidamente una sonrisa se apodero de mi rostro. Sabía a la perfección todos sus ingredientes, su preparación y cocción, excelente. Harry y Ron no tardaron en percatarse de la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-¿En que estas pensando Draco¿alguna idea? – preguntó entusiasmado Ron.

-¿Qué sino? – rió Harry.

-Muchachos, muchachos.. espero que tengan una muda de ropa a mano – y mi sonrisa se ensanchó – les hará falta.

Estaban a punto de preguntar más detalles cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablarle a la clase.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que trata esta poción simple? – y antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta mi mano y la de Granger ya estaban alzadas – Granger diga

-es un bálsamo regenerador de piel en caso de heridas causadas por serpientes – respondió la aludida con voz fría

-exacto, 15 puntos para Slythering. Y alguien sabe cuales son sus principales ingredientes – nuestras manos se izaron a la par nuevamente, pero como antes, también fui rotundamente ignorado – señorita Granger?.

-Los ingredientes principales son polvo de escamas de dragon, bilis de serpiente y aloe vera. Después lleva otros como hojas silvestres del norte de Indonesia y tallo de rosa mosqueta.

-Diablos – murmure por lo bajo a Harry – yo la sabia

-No se podía esperar otra cosa de usted señorita Granger, aunque me pregunto si el señor Malfoy quisiera agregar algo, a pesar de que esta poción no lleva nada relacionado a los diablos – agrego dirigiendo una de sus miradas venenosas hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-Nada, señor – respondí irónicamente, ya me vengaría.

-Entonces comiencen, todo lo necesario esta en su pupitre – y con un movimiento de la varita todos los ingredientes aparecieron. – al terminar deseo que me dejen una muestra de cada una de las pociones, entendido?

No había terminado de encender el fuego del caldero cuando Ron me tiro de la manga

-cuéntalo todo, ya! – exigió conteniendo la risa.

-A que les suena polvo de escamas de dragón y bilis de serpiente? – pregunté con cara pícara, y ante su nula respuesta agregué – vamos chicos!, como que no les suena nada! – silencio, nuevamente – como es que están en 7mo año y no saben que si se mezclan mal eso es una bomba de tiempo?, literalmente – pregunté como si fuera la razón de la creación del mundo.

-Para eso te tenemos a vos, Draco! – rió Harry.

-Oh si, ya verán.. prepárense.

-Y quien va a ser el blanco? – preguntó divertido Ron.

-Quien no, querrás decir – dije - déjenme explicarles, si el polvo de escamas de dragón entra en contacto con la bilis de serpiente mientras que ésta está a unos 30 o 40°.. simplemente explota. – y poniendo mi mano sobre mi mentón adoptando una ridícula postura de pensador, agregué – calculando que mas o menos en preparar el caldero y que la bilis llegue a esta temperatura, tenemos exactamente 5 minutos para hacer que las escamas se trasformen en polvo y como eso no se hace por arte de magia… a moler se ha dicho!

Mi invitación fue muy bien acogida por ambos, ni en lo que se tarda en decir Hipogrifo estábamos los tres con el mortero machacando las escamas a más no poder. Al cabo de 4 minutos ya teníamos un puñado de polvo suficiente para hacer todas las pociones del aula. Lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano derecha y mirándoles les explique

este tipo particular de polvo es mucho más volátil que otras partículas, así que no va a caer a penas lo suelte… así que prepárense.

Ron controló su reloj y empezó la cuenta regresiva: 5… 4…. 3… 2… 1… soplé con fuerza el polvo de mi mano y los tres vimos como se elevaba. Con movimientos rápidos y antes del desastre escondimos toda la evidencia. 30 segundos después las primeras partículas hacían contacto con los primeros calderos. Y no fue uno el caldero que explotó, sino 20 de los 30 del aula, incluidos los nuestros y el del profesor Snape. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos allí presentes e incluido el profesor se encontraban bañados, y no literalmente, por una sustancia amarillenta y gelatinosa, además un humo espeso de color gris y olor a azufre reinaban en el lugar. Un silencio casi sepulcral se apodero del aula, ese casi se debía a que Ron y Harry se encontraban al borde de las lagrimas a causa de la risa que no podían contener. Intenté callarlos con "sutiles" codazos, pero eso empeoró la situación. A pesar de la densa capa de humo pude notar la mirada de Severus Snape sobre nosotros.

-oh, me pregunto quien habrá sido el chistoso que genero este desastre – dijo clavando su mirada en mi – le voy advirtiendo al responsable que tendrá que limpiar, de forma muggle, el aula – y dando tres zancadas se coloco a mi lado - extienda sus manos señor Malfoy – siseo.

De forma rápida y segura le extendí ambas manos

-al revés, no se haga el chistoso – obedecí y el pasó el dedo índice por mi palma – pero que tenemos aquí.. polvo de escamas de dragón, como habrá llegado, si todavía no era hora de agregarlo, y puedo asegurar que usted más que nadie sabia muy bien esto, no? – me encogí de hombros – lo espero hoy a las 8 en punto en mi despacho – había abierto ya la boca para replicar cuando volvió a hablar – y si no quiere pasar allí la semana, mas le vale que agregar nada - asentí lentamente dejando mis ojos grises clavados en los suyos – el resto de la clase puede marcharse, hay alguien aquí que tiene muchas ganas de limpiar

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que los alumnos recogieran todo rapidísimo y se largaran del lugar en menos de 10 segundos. Sentí como Ron me daba una palmadita en la espalda en forma de aliento y Harry me susurraba un "suerte camarada" en el oído antes de marcharse.

todo lo necesario esta en el armario, yo que usted me apuraría si quisiera al menos llegar a tiempo a la clase que tienen después de almorzar. – dijo apenas el aula quedo deshabitada.

-Si señor, haré lo posible.

Ciertamente la masa gelatinosa se aferro más de lo que pensaba a los pupitres, suelo y paredes. Y no fue cinco minutos antes de que mi clase de encantamientos estuviera a punto de empezar que Snape me dejo marchar.

no se olvide del castigo de esta tarde,

-Si señor – dije antes de salir corriendo por la entrada.

Si alguien pretendía que yo llegara al tercer piso en menos de cinco minutos estaba muy equivocado. Corría a más no poder, pero parecía a propósito que los pasillos estuvieran a explotar de gente, que Peeves me intentara tirar bombas fétidas sobre mi cabeza y que una chica de tercero de Ravenclaw se colgara de mi mochila. Aunque el mayor obstáculo lo enfrente mientras giraba en la esquina del último corredor antes de llegar al aula de encantamientos. Venia tan concentrado en apurarme para llegar a tiempo y para perder a la Raven que ni note que alguien iba a doblar en el mismo momento que yo hasta que sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho y ambos caímos en el suelo.

-lo siento – dije sin siquiera levantar la mirada – es que venia apurado porqu…

-fíjate por donde andas Malfoy – escupió una voz bastante familiar para mi, Granger?. Levante mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, duros, muertos.

-Lo siento, ok? – pregunte mordazmente y asesinándola con la mirada. Aunque en un gesto de caballerosidad extendí mi brazo para intentar ayudarla. Su cara de asco fue tal que me sorprendió que un rostro pudiera desfigurarse tanto.

-Si por tu única neurona pasa la idea de que yo voy a tocarte estás loco, traidor – siseo.

-Como quieras, arrástrate serpiente si así lo prefieres – dije y antes de salir corriendo nuevamente por el pasillo.

-Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores Malfoy, ya veras lo que te sucede a ti – escuche que me gritaba desde el pasillo.

Decidí ignorarla y seguí mi carrera hasta la entrada del aula, me apoye en el marco intentando de recuperar el aliento antes de entrar. Hacia fácilmente 10 o 15 minutos que la clase había empezado y el profesor se me quedo mirando esperando una explicación.

-lo siento profesor – dije mientras intentaba seguir respirando – pero el profesor Snape me castigó y – inhalando nuevamente agregué – me dejó ir hace cinco minutos nomás.

-Castigado ya? Siendo el primer día de clase en su primera hora? – preguntó entre divertido y preocupado el profesor, me encogí de hombros y puse cara de inocente, por lo que el hombre de poca estatura rió – valla, valla a sentarse señor Malfoy, pero que no se repita.

Me acerque al banco en donde estaban mis amigos y me deje caer con un suspiro en el asiento que me habían reservado.

-necesito un pulmotor – exclame con un último suspiro dejándome caer sobre la mesa.

-Ese aparato muggle que ayuda a respirar que una vez nos mostró Harry? – pregunto Ron.

-El mismo – reí junto con Harry

No fue hasta tres horas después que el profesor nos dejo ir, no sin antes mandarnos de tarea escribir dos pergaminos enteros sobre los tipos de encantamiento convocadores que existían.

-toma amigo – exclamó Harry entregándome un paquete que contenía 3 bollos de frutas. Le sonreí agradecido. Para ellos el día habla terminado, pero yo después de encantamientos cursaba runas antiguas y después tendría que ir a cumplir el castigo con el profesor Snape, lo que seguramente me dejaría sin cena.

-Gracias – respondí, metiéndome uno en la boca – estoy hambriento – agregué.

-No te preocupes – exclamó Ron palmeándome la espalda, te guardaremos algo de la cena.

-Que haría sin ustedes? – pregunte con voz de actor de telenovela melodramática. Lo que provocó una risa colectiva. – y ahora queridos amigos, símbolos indescifrables esperan ser leídos por mi persona, es por eso.. que esta alma cansada se marcha para cumplir con sus deberes. Intenten no aburrirse mucho sin mí.

Intentaremos, prometo descansar por ti y por mi – me prometió el ojiverde haciéndose el compresivo.

Reímos por última vez antes de que saliera corriendo a la siguiente clase. Por suerte a esta si llegue temprano. Realmente éramos pocos alumnos en esa clase, solo 6. Granger, dos alumnas de Ravenclaw, dos de Hufflepuff y yo. Esa clase fue solo práctica, la profesora Quim, nos dio un texto para traducir y para refrescarnos la mente de las vacaciones. Fue bastante sencillo, por eso que dedique la mayor parte de la clase haciendo la tarea de la clase de encantamientos. Ese año tenía una agenda demasiado apretada para desperdiciar tiempo más de lo necesario. Ya sabia como terminaría todo, yo al borde del colapso nervioso a casa de las clases, las clases extras, los entrenamientos de Quiddich, las rondas nocturnas de prefectos y lo castigos que tendría que soportar. Sonreí con cierto deje de tristeza, nadie me obligaba a todo eso, solo yo mismo. Cuanto mas tiempo tendría mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, menos tiempo tendría para pensar, sentir y recordar. La campana me despertó de mi aplomo y luego de entregar la pequeña redacción a la profesora, me dirigí, nuevamente, hacia las mazmorras para cumplir con mi primer castigo del año. Di dos suaves golpes en la puerta del profesor antes de escuchar un apenas audible "pasa" e ingresar al despacho. Snape me dedicó una mueca desde su escritorio y me hizo una seña con su cabeza indicando un enorme frasco que contenía unos cuantos seres morrones que se revolvían sin cesar, gusamocos. El mismo estaba apoyado en una mesa donde había un bisturí.

-que debo hacer señor? – pregunté con desgano.

-Tienes que sacarles el hígado, sabe que tienen un inmenso poder curativo. Te podrás ir cuando termines con todos ellos.

Mis ojos se abrieron con terror, en ese frasco debía haber al menos 30 de esos bichos, no terminaría nunca.

-pero no terminare jamás! – exclame incapaz de contenerme

-lo hubiera pensado antes de hacer explotar 20 calderos, señor Malfoy. – respondió mordaz.

No respondí, no gastaría mi energía en eso. Luego de 30 minutos y 6 gusamocos destripados volví a oír su voz, pero ya no tenia el tono de ironía con el que me había hablado antes.

-tu padre me envió una lechuza hoy – no respondí, pero temblé en mi fuero interno, sabia lo que venia.. y nunca estaba preparado para ello. – quería sa…

-no me interesa – lo interrumpí

-no seas idiota Draco..

-no me interesa – repetí con furia.

-Como quieras – respondió - pero ya se va acercando la hora, así que ve preparándote.

No respondí, ni siquiera volví a dirigirle la palabra en toda la noche, ni lo mire. Termine mi trabajo lo mas rápido que pude, no me importó hacerlo mal, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Apenas hube terminado me pare y salí por la puerta que había entrado hora y media atrás.

20 minutos mas tarde estaba entrando a través del cuadro de la Dama Gorda a la sala común de Griffindor, y allí encontré lo que me hacia olvidar de todo y todos, mis amigos. Harry y Ron se encontraban concentradísimos en su juego de ajedrez mágico, el segundo iba masacrando al primero, reí, Harry seria bueno en muchas cosas, pero en ajedrez, definitivamente no. Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, se encontraba junto a ambos mirando el partido y haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario. Me acerque a donde estaba ellos y me deje desplomar en la butaca de al lado, provocando que los demás dieran un repingo al notar mi presencia.

-los chicos me contaron de tu castigo, es nuestro primer día aquí y todavía estas entero Draco!, increíble, dime como lo haces – rió Ginny y yo junto con ella.

-Y como estuvo? – preguntó Harry.

-Nunca estuve tan divertido en mi vida. – exclame irónico - Estar en la misma habitación que Severus Snape por dos horas, y encima con un enorme tarro lleno de gusamocos esperando ser descuartizados por mi – y al ver sus caras de asco me atreví a agregar – a mano.

-Tienes que enseñarme Draco! – le exigió Ginny

-A descuartizar gusamocos a mano? – preguntó incrédulo Ron.

-No tonto, qué con qué debo mezclar para que las pociones exploten – Ron, Harry y yo reímos.

-Esa es mi joven discípula! – exclame orgulloso pasando mi mano por su cabello rojizo, Ginny Weasley era la hermana menor que nunca tuve – tengo unas cuantas mezclas para decirte y de seguro Fred y George podrán proporcionarte unas cuantas más. – si tenia intenciones de irme a acostar, en esos momentos las perdí totalmente – primero antes que ninguna están las más simples, como cuerno de dragón y de unicornio en la misma poción, pelos de gato y sales marinas o sangre de rata y ajenjo.

-Cuales más? – pregunto Ginny anotando todo en un pergamino, suspire, si definitivamente había perdido toda posibilidad de acostarme a una hora decente esa noche, pero que mas daba.. estaba rodeado de mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos.


End file.
